


Biological Imperative

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Male Alpha/Female Omega, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo Ren finds Rey in a vulnerable state, and takes advantage of it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 211
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Biological Imperative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/gifts).



If it hadn't been for their strange connection, Kylo Ren would never have known she was going into heat.

If it weren't for that connection—if it weren't for her heat suppressant injection wearing off at the worst time possible—if it weren't for her horrible luck to be born an omega in the first place—none of this would have happened.

But all of those things were true, and Rey was rapidly realizing she was in a worse situation than she had ever imagined.

It started with an ache, low in her groin, something she hadn't felt in years—not since her first heat—and a throbbing on her mating patch in the hollow of her throat. Rey knew what it was and pretended not to, as if she could lie her way out of the situation if she tried hard enough. But then the thoughts came, blurry fantasies of a nameless alpha pinning her to the floor and knotting her until she screamed. At first they were idle daydreams, but they quickly devolved into real distractions, leaving her meditations disturbed, her breathing uneven and her nipples taut where they rubbed against her shirt.

And maybe the alpha in her mind wasn't so nameless. Maybe she had a very specific one in mind—

But no. Rey wouldn't. Not with him. She may pity him, but she would _never_ —

The thought flickered in her mind of Kylo Ren looming over her as she squirmed in the interrogation chair, alpha scent pouring off him in waves; he didn't have the courtesy to use blockers. Back then, Rey's suppressant was still working, and she'd only had the slightest reaction; now, just the thought of it made her squeeze her thighs together and shudder.

Most of the Resistance were betas; her closest friends all were. No one knew she was going into her heat. No one would be able to help her.

So she explained what was happening to Finn briefly—very briefly—and locked herself in one of the unoccupied rooms on the ship, little more than a 'fresher closet, with a bedroll she'd snatched from Supply. That saved the living quarters for people who didn't need privacy.

Rey spread the bedroll on the floor and surveyed her surroundings. Tight quarters, with the bedroll taking up nearly the entire room, if you could call it that, but she was alone and there was a 'fresher right there. She would be fine for the entirety of her heat.

A whole week.

Her throat tightened at the thought of going through this heat, her first in years. She hated it, hated the whining desperation and the inconsolable ache, hated the way she laid on the floor and writhed like an animal with her fingers inside her and her thumb rubbing her clit frantically, as if coming could stop the ache from spreading until she cried from the discomfort and the need to be filled up and knotted. But no amount of touching herself was a substitute for an alpha's cock, or so the common wisdom was. Rey wouldn't know; she didn't have an alpha around for her first heat, but she remembered the misery well.

She stripped off her tunic and leggings until she was naked, and groaned as the cool breeze of the air recirculator flowed across her skin, making goosebumps ripple up her arms. She leaned against the wall, refreshingly cold against her hot bare skin, and slipped a hand between her legs. No slick yet; she wasn't fully gone. But she was throbbing and swollen, and when she skated the tip of a finger over her clit, her breath caught in her throat.

Then it happened, at the worst possible time: a flicker in her perceptions, a shudder of reality between one blink and the next, and Kylo Ren was standing in front of her.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Rey, frozen in shock, completely bare to him, and for a moment all she could think of was how she must look to him, how she must _smell_ ; omega pheromones secreting from her mating patch and between her legs, her hand shoved against her clit, wild-eyed and gasping.

Kylo was very close. He could reach out and grab her by the waist if he was really here.

"Rey," he said hoarsely, and his voice jolted her out of her reverie. She yelped and dropped to her knees, grabbing her clothes and clutching them to her body as if she could somehow preserve her modesty.

"Rey," Kylo said again. "Look at me."

He knelt beside her and she shuddered at the commanding tone in his voice, but she wasn't far gone enough to have that instinctive need to obey an alpha; she stubbornly kept her eyes down.

"I can help you," Kylo said, coaxingly. "You don't have to suffer alone."

"No," she whispered, and curled into a ball. "I don't want that help from you."

She glanced up at him just in time to see his face fall. But then it hardened, his lips pressing into a thin line.

"You'll have it anyway," he said, and something changed in the room, Kylo's broad figure solidifying, and suddenly her nose was flooded with the scent of alpha, musky and strong. The connection to him in her mind intensified exponentially. He was here. Rey had no idea how he did it, but he was _here_ , standing on the ship with her.

Rey fought with competing instincts to spread her legs for this alpha and to fight him to get away, with fists and teeth if necessary. But instead of doing either, she froze again, and cursed herself for it. Where was the savage scavenger who knew how to fight for what she wanted? Where was the Jedi who could channel the will of the Force? They were gone, crushed beneath this hateful desire.

Kylo reached down and took a fistful of her hair, snapping the elastic holding her topmost bun, and dragged her to her feet.

"No," she hissed, and clawed at his chest, her pulse skyrocketing with fear and arousal as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed her naked body against his chest. She was so small compared to him, slender and wiry, and he was so broad and strong—Maker, he was strong! She shoved at him but his grip was durasteel.

"Rey," he whispered, and buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. His tongue flicked across her mating patch and Rey thought briefly and vividly of him burying his teeth in it, marking her as his.

"No!" she cried out, and her instinct to fight won; she brought her knee up and hit him right between his legs, and his grip loosened. Rey twisted free and lunged for the door, not caring that she'd be running naked down the ship's corridors—

And Kylo caught her with the Force, slamming her against the wall hard enough to stun her. She lashed out in retaliation, but her grip on the Force was weak and off-balance; even her raw, untamed strength was not enough to stop him, not while she was so distracted by her own body and the overpowering scent of alpha.

Kylo pulled her back to him, and this time he was not gentle about holding her, his grip tight enough to bruise.

"You're coming with me," he said harshly, and Rey felt the flow of the Force shift and alter as the room around them warped and—

She was standing in a much larger room, this one with a bed and a desk, but that was all she saw before Kylo shoved her against the wall and kissed her.

Rey had never been kissed before. She had no experience to compare this to. But she didn't think it was supposed to be like this, hard and violent, teeth clashing and his tongue in her mouth like he was trying to suck the air out of her lungs.

But her body was responding and her rational thoughts were disintegrating; his hands were rough on her breasts, squeezing and twisting her nipples, and he was groping her ass too, one knee nudging her legs apart. It brushed against her cunt and Rey whimpered, her hips grinding down on his knee.

She felt his smile of victory against her lips, and then he pulled away and dragged her, stumbling, to the bed.

He pushed her to her knees on the mattress and Rey immediately tried to scramble away, but he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her flush against his hips, like he was about to mount her. Her body twitched at the thought, her cunt pulsing, and slick spilled out of her and dripped down her thighs.

"I don't know why you're fighting this," he said, and beneath the harshness he sounded truly bewildered. "It's for your own good."

"I hate you," she hissed, actually meaning it, and he stepped back and smacked her ass so hard her entire body jolted forward.

Rey cried out in shock, and he seized her by the waist and did it again, again.

"That's for trying to run away," he said, anger lurking in his words. He spanked her twice more; Rey was writhing in his grip, trying to get away, wanting him to fuck her, her ass stinging. "And that's for insulting me to my face when I'm trying to help you."

Then the Force descended upon her like shackles, holding her in place while he stripped behind her; she fought vainly, but something about her heat made her lose control of the Force, made it slip out of her grasp like liquid through outstretched fingers.

He took her by the hips again, and this time his bare skin touched hers instead of layers of fabric. His cock nudged at her entrance, and Rey gasped, "No—"

He rammed inside her, no warning, no mercy. Rey screamed as he stretched her wide, the first alpha to ever be inside her, her first lover—and it was Kylo Ren—

He pulled out, then thrust back in again, again, setting a punishing rhythm. It hurt, but it was exactly what her body craved; sparks of pleasure were running up her spine, and she was panting, pressing her face against the sheets as she listened to the slick wet sound of him pumping inside her and the whimpers and moans falling from her lips.

"This is what you need," he hissed between thrusts, "pretty little scavenger, this is what you want, isn't it? For me to fuck you, to breed you like the omega you are—"

Rey shook her head no, but whined in pleasure, clawing at the sheets. Tension was building between her legs, making her thigh muscles clench, and he knew exactly what she was feeling—the speed of his thrusts increased and he rasped, "Come on my cock, omega, come for me—"

"No!" Rey cried out in despair, and did exactly that.

Kylo thrust deep one more time and groaned, and she could feel the hot spill of his come inside her, and the swell of his knot filling her up. He collapsed on top of her, shoving her flat against the bed, and nuzzled at her neck, rubbing his pheromones all over her. She was marked, his for as long as her heat lasted.

"You see?" he mumbled against her hair. "Was that so bad, Rey?"

Rey was crying, she realized with horror; crying, but her body was still aching for more.

He slid his hands beneath her body and groped at her breasts, squeezing them and teasing her nipples some more. Rey squirmed, pinned to the bed, as his knot shifted inside her. It was slowly deflating; he could knot her again, maybe even twice more, before he needed a break, she thought, and it filled her with a shaky mixture of delight and terror.

His hips were thrusting slightly as his arousal returned. Rey's, of course, had never left, and when he finally slid out of her and flipped her onto her back, her traitorous body spread her legs.

Kylo held her by the thighs, admiring the view. Rey shut her eyes tight, tears leaking from her eyes as she imagined what he saw: her swollen pink cunt, her clit throbbing, her hole stretched open with slick and his come dripping from it.

He made a sound of approval and let go of one thigh to gently rub her clit with a finger; Rey squeaked and tried to squirm away, but he didn't let her. Instead, he pulled her close so she could feel the slide of his cock against her cunt, and rubbed it harder. It wasn't the way Rey touched herself, and if she wasn't in heat, she probably wouldn't enjoy it; but she was, and she did, whimpering with pleasure as he harshly brought her to climax again, forcing it from her like it was a battle to be won.

"Beautiful," he whispered, and she opened her eyes to see his gaze locked on her face. There was something in his eyes, a sort of mad adoration, that frightened her more than the kidnapping or the fucking had.

Then he pushed her further onto the bed and joined her, kneeling at the junction of her legs.

 _I could kick him in the face_ , Rey thought hysterically, _I could kick him in the face then in the balls and I could run for it, I could use the Force to kill him, I could—_

He spread her legs wide again and forced himself inside her a second time.

She was sore but it felt good, wonderful even, and Rey cried out as he began to fuck her with force. This angle was different; he thrust deeper inside her than before, to a place of such pleasure that her eyes rolled back in her head. Over and over he hit that spot until Rey was gasping and weeping, shaking her head no while her lips said _Yes, Kylo, oh, Kylo—_

"Beg for it," he hissed, and Rey whined, " _Please_ , fill me up, knot me—"

Kylo groaned and leaned forward, bending her in half and fucking her mercilessly until Rey was screaming—

Then he buried his teeth in the mating patch at the base of her throat and Rey came so hard her vision blurred.

When she came back to herself, he was buried knot-deep inside her and was caressing her hair, her face, whispering, "I told you it was for your own good, Rey, I told you I could give you what you needed—"

She inhaled the scent of her alpha, and had two thoughts at the same time:

_My mate, my alpha, mine mine mine—_

_I want to die._

The ache was still there. Now that they were mated, it would never completely leave—not until she was pregnant, and then only for the course of the pregnancy.

Rey threw an arm across her face to hide her tears, and Kylo carefully pried it away.

"Look at me," he commanded, and how could she not obey her alpha? "Don't cry, Rey; this is for the best."

 _I won't let you get away with this,_ Rey swore as he began to move inside her again and pleasure began to twist through her. _I will bring you down, Kylo Ren, you and the whole First Order._

_Even if it means killing my mate._


End file.
